New Life
by Ria del Lobo Violeta
Summary: The rumor that Dracula has returned brings an American woman to Transylvania, but her true intentions remain unknown to her new companions. Can the world be saved again? Or will it finally slip into the darkness that lives within the king of vampires?
1. Prologue: Drac is back

New Life:

**A Van ****Helsing**** Fan Fiction**

Many years have passed since Van Helsing killed the infamous Dracula, and sent him to the underworld. But the workings of evil are strange. The king of the vampires was able to strike another deal with the Devil, with the promise to conquer the entire world for the Dark Lord in exchange for another life. Now, Dracula is back in his icy castle, returned in familiar form and with full power. Only one thing stands in his way--finding a new bride so that he may breed again, but this time, there were rules set by the Devil himself.

"Why must I suffer this torment?" cried Dracula as he entered his chambers. "All I had to do was choose a few beautiful girls from the village and be done with it! But now there are limitations, and I must follow them if I want to keep my immortality."

He walked over to a blank and empty side wall, but when he touched it, markings formed and lit as if they were written in fire.

THE CREATOR OF YOUR KIND MUST POSSESS THE POWER AND STRENGTH TO RAISE AN ARMY. SHE MUST OFFER HER SOUL IN BONDAGE WITH YOUR OWN. ONLY THE MARKED CAN ENTER YOUR REALM AND BECOME ONE WITH THE DARKNESS.

"And to make matters worse, almost nothing makes sense to me! But my time will come, even if I have to search the entire world for a new bride. Then I must find the creature again so that my future children may truly live." A sly grin crossed his face. "And if Gabriel thinks he can interfere again, he is a fool."


	2. Welcome to Transylvania

Elsewhere . . .

In the dense, snowy woods of Transylvania, a lone rider atop a black steed was traveling along an empty, worn dirt road. A small village flanked by a large castle and tall, rocky mountains came into view, and I tipped my cowboy hat to take in the sights. My horse trotted into the sparsely populated town, but what people were there stopped their activities to stare. Even the children looked in awe as they followed behind into the main square. When I stopped, it was my turn to look at the two story buildings, houses, livestock, and farmer peasants who surrounded my beast.

All was quiet until a man stepped forward by a large stone cross in the middle of the square, and addressed me.

"Welcome to Transylvania. What is a stranger like you doing here in our land?"

I studied this man carefully. Judging by his boldness and stature, I assumed him to be the leader of this place, and a healthy, handsome one at that.

"I merely come as an innocent traveler to your humble village," I answered with a slight bow from my saddle. "And may I ask of you, sir?"

"I am Marlus Attulkin, the new king of this land elected after the death of the Valerious family."

Everyone bowed their heads in silent respect, including Marlus.

"I am deeply sorry for your great loss."

"As are we always; may I inquire to the reason for your visit?"

"I'm afraid it's quite personal, but if you'd really like to know, we can go somewhere private and discuss it, along with some other issues."

"Then please, come with me to the castle," he replied as he began to walk off.

I followed behind on my horse down another worn path that led up to a hidden castle overlooking the village and a heavily wooded valley. The huge stone walls climbed up above me as I got off and walked my beast into the expansive courtyard. Once it was settled with food and water, Marlus led me through giant wooden doors into a spacious yet luxurious grand room that boasted the history of Transylvania through paintings, artifacts, and especially weapons on display.

"Welcome to my home," he said as he turned to face me "but I do not believe we are fully introduced, my lady."

"My name is Riana. That is all you need to know for now," I answered as I took off my hat and looked around.

My black boots resounded against the solid floor, and the flame light from the torches illuminated my dark, wavy hair and my smooth face as I walked toward Marlus. He poured some red wine into silver and glass goblets, and I accepted a drink as he crossed over to a window looking out onto the mountains and an incoming storm.

"So . . . what unimaginable thing has brought you to my beloved yet accursed country?"

I stared for a moment at my cup, glanced into his eyes, and looked away.

"I am here for Dracula," I stated.

He almost choked on his sip and spat back into his cup. He gasped for air and tried to recover from the shock I had caused him.

"Are you mad?! No one has spoken his name since I can remember, and I hope that bastard is rotting in hell where he belongs after the great Van Helsing killed him those many years ago. Why are you searching for someone who is finally dead, let alone one of the most feared and hated beings in the world?"

"Because," I answered coolly "there is reason to suspect he has returned to our world yet again, and I have some business with him."

Thunder boomed and lightning began to strike as Marlus watched me suspiciously.

"And how do you know all of this?" He asked while he approached me.

I could tell he was eyeing my curved form hidden beneath my black vest, thin, revealing white shirt, and black pants, but along my slanted belt laid a loaded pistol and a sheathed knife with a silver handle.

"Let's just say I have my sources. Now, we should end this conversation soon before this storm worsens and I won't be able to find any shelter."

"Please, you are most welcome to stay here as an honored guest, for as long as you like."

"I graciously accept your kind hospitality. Thank you," I bowed.

"Come, I will show you to your room if you would like to retire for the night."

He grabbed a lantern from a nearby table and we went up a long flight of stairs to the second floor.

Meanwhile . . .

Dracula paced back and forth along a stone floor and seemed lost in thought. He was grateful to be alive again, but he only had a certain amount of time to fulfill his promise. So far, his efforts have proved somewhat unsuccessful.

A Dwergi servant entered and handed him a paper. He looked it over quickly and threw it to the side with a frustrated look.

"All this searching, and I still have not found the perfect bride. I am almost tempted to take what I've seen and settle for that, but it is not enough. It will take too long to go to all the corners of the world, and to every woman who catches my eye . . . unless I make them come to me."

Then he called back the Dwergi and formulated an intricate yet clever plan.


	3. My Name is Van Helsing

The next day . . .

I awoke to the chirping of birds and the sun's rays shining down through an uncovered window. It wasn't very warm, but it was a relief from the gloom and stormy weather. I rose from the four poster bed, quickly dressed, and managed to find my way to the dining room, where Marlus sat sharpening a dagger at the far head of the table, with his legs crossed on top of it.

"I trust you slept well, my lady?" he asked with a sideways glance.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, your highness."

I walked over, sat down, and helped myself to a loaf of bread.

"Nonsense; please, call me Marlus." He sat up straight, sheathed his dagger, and picked up an apple.

"And what are your plans for today, Lady Riana?" A bite crunched in his mouth.

"I hoped to search here for clues to Dracula's lair, with your permission of course."

"You are free to look through the towers and the library, but I do not think you will be able to find it, not without a miracle."

"Then I'll just have to pray for one," I smiled back.

A few hours later found me skimming through books and piles of scrolls scattered across a desk, along with pictures and other necessary searching tools. The entire story of Dracula's beginnings was already known to me, and repeated several times amongst the text and pictures around me, but I needed to find the location of the doorway between his world and mine.

Marlus stopped in front of the door and knocked softly on the side before entering. "How is your search coming along?" he asked as he walked in.

"It's been very difficult, and I haven't found anything useful yet," I responded nonchalantly while I looked over a scroll.

Marlus flipped through some papers without interest.

"A messenger arrived just a few moments ago," he announced.

"Is it urgent news?"

"No, no; on the contrary, it is an invitation to this years Midsummer's Ball at the palace in Budapest."

"Sounds very interesting," I replied as I continued reading.

"It is a wonderful masquerade party, and I would like to invite you as my guest if you are still here and have the desire to go."

I closed the book in front of me and looked up at him.

"Well then, I accept. Now I get to see what you people do for fun around here," I grinned.

It's settled. Two nights from now, we will travel, and have a grand time!"

He turned around and left as I opened up a new book to begin my search again.

Those two nights and a day passed in endless searching and exploring the village or nearby woods. Marlus and I went horseback riding, hunting, and enjoyed good ale from the local taverns. When the day came, we left in a carriage with a few servants, extra clothes, and the garments we would wear to the ball. I was warned it would be a long journey, but we passed the time by talking, and we were soon immersed in a busy yet interesting conversation. Then it happened.

I was staring out when I noticed a faint silhouette moving along the side of the road a few feet behind us. It looked like a man running for his life.

"Stop the carriage!" I yelled at the driver.

The man's features became clearer as the horses stopped. Marlus had a confused look on his face, but then I saw a large shadow that seemed in pursuit of the man.

"Get down!" I shouted at the stranger outside.

He dived to the ground and covered his head as I yanked out my pistol and quickly aimed at the thing behind him. It looked extremely large and dangerous, but the shadows and distance didn't offer me a clear view, so I shot at it and hoped for a good hit. Instead, the bullet whizzed right by the mysterious being, barely missing it, and it stopped its pursuit. Then it leaped into some nearby trees and disappeared.

I stuck my head out the window. "Hello there, sir! Are you alright?!"

The setting sun hid the stranger lying there, but my sharp eyes managed to see a well built figure in travel clothes as he got up and dusted himself off. Then I saw honey colored eyes covered by locks of golden hair approach as he came over to the carriage--he looked as young as I was.

"Who goes there?" the stranger called out to us with a slight English accent.

"Just an innocent pair of travelers who happened to see you being chased. Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"If you are going to Budapest, I would be extremely grateful if you could take me there."

I opened the carriage door. "Then come on in."

He entered with a small pack and sat opposite me as the horses started moving again. I noticed his worn and dirty appearance as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thank you; allow me to introduce myself--my name is Michael."

We all shook hands. "I'm Riana."

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, my lady."

"I am King Marlus Attulkin."

"It's a great pleasure, your highness."

"Do you mind telling us what you were doing out there? It's awfully dangerous in those woods, you know." I told him.

"Well, you see, I was riding with an escort from a village south of here on my way to Budapest. We were both armed and supplied, but someone or something attacked us just a little while ago, and killed our mounts. I ran as fast as I could, but unfortunately my escort slipped and was killed as well. I managed to reach this road, and if you hadn't come along, I most likely would be dead by now."

"Do you know or did you see what pursued you? And may I ask why you are on your way to Budapest? It just seems like a coincidence to me, for that is our destination as well," Marlus asked.

"I am just looking for an . . . old friend of my great uncle's. There's rumor he was in that city."

I stared at Michael with a thoughtful look. I had a feeling he wasn't telling everything he knew.

"What is your last name, Michael?"

He seemed very surprised at my question, and hesitated a moment before answering.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone? I need you to swear that everything said here will stay between the three of us."

My suspicions were confirmed. He beckoned us closer and began to whisper.

"My full name is Michael Van Helsing. I have followed in my great uncle's footsteps in the conquest of evil, ever since he found my mother and I in the outskirts of England, but I still need to develop a reputation as good as his, even though I'm safer not telling my last name, if you know what I mean."

"So what is your mission then?" asked Marlus.

"I've come to confirm the rumors about Dracula. The Knights of the Holy Order want to make sure there is a threat before they take any action."

"Smart move; but aren't you worried about spies and rats going around? Dracula could find you before you find him," I said.

"I'm not too worried. My eyes are always open, and I can take care of myself if the need arises," he replied with a pat on his pack.

"Just like your great uncle," I added.

He nodded his head in agreement, and the carriage became silent. Before long, we finally arrived in Budapest, and the horses' hooves clattered along the cobblestone street. We stopped in front of a hotel where Marlus and I would stay the night after the party. He invited Michael to join us, but the young man insisted he had to be elsewhere, and had other lodgings. So we parted ways in hopes of seeing each other again, and Marlus and I prepared for the ball.


	4. A Magnificent Ball

The palace was filled to the brink with magnificent and wonderful things. Lavish colors decorated the entire room amongst the statues and other figures, and everywhere there were people dressed to resemble a summer evening. Amazing performers with spectacular costumes could be seen above the crowd, who was dancing gracefully to the beautiful music of the orchestra playing in the back. Dracula entered amongst the blur of masked faces with a disguise of his own--a black cloak outlined in silver matched his slender wavy mask.

He looked around at the dancing couples about him and eyed the single girls standing and talking along the side tables and walls. As he was about to choose one, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see a beautiful maiden waltzing with the king of the gypsies. He stopped to admire this enchanting figure, and the notion of those other girls slipped his mind.

I wore a deep purple dress with a black train that shimmered in the light every time Marlus turned me. My hands and back were bare along with my slender neck, save for a thin amethyst necklace. My hair was put up except for a few locks around my face. He caught a glimpse of my deep, brown eyes under my feathery mask and moved in.

The song ended with a bow, I took off my mask, and Marlus was about to take my hand when a man approached between us.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" the stranger asked and bowed as the music started up again with a new song.

"Why certainly, my lord," I replied.

Marlus went off to find a new partner as the stranger took me, and we fell into step with the other dancers. I gazed into the eyes that looked back at me from the black and silver mask on his pale face. Our hands and feet moved in time with the music perfectly and gracefully; his touch was gentle, but suggested something more.

"You are a fine dancer, Count." I told him.

"So you know who I am," he answered back as he removed his mask.

I twirled out and he brought me in.

"Yes, I believe it was fate that brought us together here."

He spun me around, clasped my body in front of his, and we walked forward a few steps.

"Only God could have created the angel I have before me. Tell me, my darling, what is your name?"

I turned to face him as we began a waltz. My left hand was on his shoulder with my other in his grasp. He had a hold around my waist and we danced across the room.

"It is Riana, dear Count, and I would like a few words with you."

"Then speak to me, and I shall listen," he spoke softly into my ear.

I felt his fingers caress the back of my neck and then I found myself lowered down and looking up at him, but he wasn't looking back at me. He suddenly seemed alert, and I thought something was wrong as he brought me back up. The melody ended, as did the dance, and his attention returned.

"I am afraid I must leave you now, but we will meet again, my angel."

He kissed my hand, turned, and walked off quickly. I stood there as if in a trance, when Michael approached me from the side in gentleman's garb and a white mask.

"Lady Riana, I didn't expect to find you here! Where is King Marlus?"

"It's such a surprise you're here as well. Marlus is probably off dancing somewhere."

"And who was that gentleman you were with just a few moments ago?" he asked in a more serious tone.

I stared directly into his eyes. "Someone you know," was all I answered.

He looked around him as if expecting to find Dracula right beside him; I shook my head.

"You won't find him here, Michael. He's already gone," I put an arm out to calm his restless behavior.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. "He knew I was here, and now I'll really have to watch my back."

"Just be careful and you'll be fine. I'm going to be leaving now, but don't do anything I wouldn't do."

We said good-bye, and I went off to go find Marlus as a black shadow fleeted across one of the high windows and disappeared into the night sky.


	5. Maybe We Can Help One Another?

The next day . . .

I woke up in my room very dizzy and somewhat groggy. We left the party well after midnight, and from the sound of things in the other room, Marlus was recovering from his heavy drinking. Then, all the previous events of that night came back to me, and I plopped back onto my comfortable, smooth pillows.

We didn't depart from Budapest until around midmorning, and when Marlus was sober enough to talk to. Once everything was packed, the carriage took off and left the way we came, but without Michael. I wished him luck wherever he was, and we plunged back into the large, heavy forest. The return journey was somewhat quicker than yesterday, but along the way, Marlus and I talked about what we did and saw at the ball. I told him I had one of the best times of my life, but I didn't tell him anything about Dracula as I kept my eyes peeled for anything suspicious along the road and in the trees. He didn't even question who danced with me or anything—I believe he was more concerned with his throbbing headache than what I did at the ball.

The afternoon sun flickered through the thick gray clouds hovering over the village. I was strolling through the castle gardens and admiring the beautiful native flowers. Their bright colors contrasted against the coldness of the surrounding stone, and reminded me of a hidden paradise. I was alone in silent reverence until a figure emerged from behind me.

"I have found you again, my sweet angel."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked calmly with a turn of my head.

"That will remain my little secret. Now, shall we continue our conversation? It was going so well before we were rudely interrupted."

I faced him and paused for a moment.

"Did you ever have a bad childhood, dear Count? One that followed you everywhere and remained despite the passage of time? Well, I have, and my dream has been to wipe out anything that caused me, and others like me, to suffer. But it is a large goal, and I will most likely die before I see it realized."

"So you wish for everlasting life."

"Yes; if I were to have immortality and eternal youth, there would be no limits to what I could do."

"Well then, it seems we share the same dream, and need only one thing in its achievement."

He advanced a few steps so that I was almost face to face with him.

"And what would that be for you?"

"You need to live forever, and I . . ."

He came almost behind me, stroked my hair, and smelled it. I became tense but remained calm.

". . . need to find a new bride. I think this means we can help each other, hmm?"

I turned my head and locked my gaze into his, which seemed to heavily thirst for something. That was exactly what I wanted to hear.

The palace was practically void of life throughout the expansive halls and several rooms. We stood in front of the huge map of Transylvania that covered an entire front wall, and I stared in awe at the portal to Dracula's lair.

"And to think it was here this entire time, right in front of me."

"Yes. This was the way my father banished me to my castle, and the way Gabriel came when he murdered me for a second time," he replied with a snarl.

"So how do we go through it?" I asked.

"It's simple. Read the words in that corner."

He pointed to the bottom left-hand side where there was a Latin inscription, and a piece that looked as if it had been torn and returned to its original place. I wondered why I had never noticed it before. Then I read carefully and spoke the last part aloud.

"In the name of God, open this door."

Something began to crack and I noticed fast thin lines of silver make their way across the map. They soon became moving patches that grew and consumed the entire wall. Then, all that stood before us was a large silver sheet that reflected like a mirror, and I gazed at it intensely. Of course, he had no reflection.

"Remember, angel, once you enter, there is no going back. Now, let us go."

I stood looking at the newly found portal and nodded my head in silent agreement.

I stuck my hand out slowly and carefully; it inched forward until it came into contact with the wall. Instead of stopping though, it went through, and the area around my wrist crystallized like ice. The rest of my body followed after, and I walked through without hesitation. A light flashed as I disappeared completely, and Dracula followed behind, a triumphant smile on his lips. Then the wall transformed back into the map, and we were gone.


	6. Werewolf!

Meanwhile . . .

Marlus was returning from a very successful hunting trip, and rode along a small empty road as the sky began to darken. Suddenly, his roan stallion tensed up and pawed the ground anxiously; it sensed something and was about to take off if not for Marlus' good horsemanship. He knew some dangerous beast now lurked in the shadowy trees around him, and he watched them cautiously as he slowly pulled out a pistol.

It struck without warning, and sent his body crashing to the ground. His horse reared up in fright, and Marlus quickly scrambled to his feet to face the werewolf that was now attacking everything in sight. Once it spied him again, it stopped, growled, and flashed out its claws with a menacing snarl. Then it jumped straight at him, and he barely managed to dodge its deadly pounce while landing on the dirt. It snapped and grabbed for his limbs as he tried to shoot the creature; he missed a few times, but then remembered he needed silver bullets to vanquish his foe.

His hands searched around his belt in a panic for his ammunition pack, but the werewolf was getting closer and closer to slashing his head right off as he crawled backwards and nearly escaped its every attempt to get him. Just when it raised a claw aimed for his heart, a single shot rang out, and the creature collapsed in a heap on the ground. Marlus opened his eyes and was surprised to see the werewolf dead; then he looked up to see its killer.

"Oh, it's only you, Michael. Thank God you shot that beast from hell." He breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against a gnarled tree.

"Are you alright, your highness?" He pulled Marlus up to his feet and helped him stand.

"Yes, yes, but that werewolf appeared out of nowhere," the king replied as he dusted himself off "and I believe it to be a very bad omen."

"I agree with you sir, but at least we can hope this was the only one unleashed by Dracula . . . for the time being."

Then Marlus stood thinking for a moment, and sheer horror covered his face completely.

"Lady Riana! I left her alone at the castle!"

He grabbed his horse and Michael pursued behind in their mad dash back to the village.

They raced into the grand room with their heavy footsteps echoing behind them, and searched the place top to bottom. When they met up again in an upper tower, both men were exhausted, and stopped to catch their breath. Marlus collapsed into a chair very frustrated and angry.

"I am such a fool! She was here unguarded against this growing danger, while I was far away and completely useless! Now she is kidnapped, entranced, or even dead, and it's all my fault!"

"Don't blame yourself, my friend. We can't assume the worst has happened until all the facts are known."

"But we searched everywhere, and there is no trace of her! For all I know, she could be at Dracula's lair."

"That's it! She could've stumbled upon it by accident or taken there by the son of the Devil himself. Now we just need to find it before we're too late," said Michael as he searched around the room in earnest.

"That's impossible. No one has known or ever found that place for centuries except for—"

"Me. And I can tell you right now you boys are in the wrong location."

The great legend marched into the room where Marlus and Michael stared in amazement.

"Van Helsing!"

"Great uncle! What in the world are you doing here?!"

"Trying to save your hides. Now what's the situation, especially with our old friend Dracula?"

He took a seat by the wall as Michael fumbled around for a good explanation.

"You see, ever since I came here keeping an eye on things, I met his royal highness here and another visitor; an American woman by the name of Riana."

Van Helsing listened attentively and seriously. Time had aged him somewhat along his temples, his face, and his hands, but he still wore his well known black outfit complete with his hat. A sense of adventure was alive in his eyes, but with the experience of someone who had seen and done many things over the course of their lifetime.

"She was here looking for Dracula as well, and even came into contact with him, but now as you can see, she's gone missing."

"And you think she went to Castle Dracula."

"Yes; that's exactly right."

"Well, this won't be the first time I've saved a damsel in distress from him. Now come with me."

They all got up and followed him back to the grand room, and stopped in front of the map.

"Ah, this brings back old memories," said Van Helsing as he walked toward it.

Michael kneeled down to read the inscription while Marlus stood there confused and lost yet again.

"What are we doing here? This is nothing but an ancient map of the entire country."

"Not until you read those words. Michael, stand back please."

Everyone stood at a distance.

"In the name of God, open this door."

As soon as Van Helsing said the command, the wall transformed into the large silver mirror again. He grabbed a torch and went right through, and the other two regained their senses and followed suit before they were left behind.


	7. One and Only Bride

Back in time . . .

As soon as I laid eyes on the icy fortress, I knew I was truly at Dracula's lair. I was dressed warmly to fend off the cold, but a strong wind blew around the heavy snow. I followed behind him to a pair of giant, massive stone doors that opened by themselves, and once we were inside, they loudly shut with a thud.

"Welcome to my winter palace. This is where I live when I am not creating chaos in your world."

The wall around us shot high up to the extremely tall ceiling that was supported by columns and other inner walls leading elsewhere. They were covered in cobwebs and other mysterious substances, but I was glad for the warmth coming from the blazing fire pits we passed by. Then I heard noises coming from the left, and went over to what looked like a prison cell. Inside the divided room were a group of young men on one side, and a group of young girls on the other, all who seemed to be under a spell.

"Do not be alarmed, my dear; they are just like you, and I will make them all mine by tonight."

"So you will have a whole harem of young brides and an army of werewolves?"

"Correct. Then I will bring my future children to life, and take over the world. I will have werewolf assassins and many brides to keep me satisfied. I will be invincible."

I stared in silence for a moment as I pondered over this situation, and followed him into another room.

"Now, shall we begin, my angel?" he asked as he turned to face me. "I will give you the honor of being the first."

"I will become your bride under only one condition, Count," I announced.

"And what would that be?" he grinned back.

"That I be your one and only bride, for as long as we both shall live."

He laughed to himself. "Are you jealous, love? Tell me why I should even consider your request."

"Because . . . I can give you something not even a million brides alone could offer--true lasting life for your children."

I instantly caught his attention. "Go on."

"I know how you would need the Frankenstein monster to bring any of your normal young to life. I, however, have magic coursing through my veins from my Wiccan heritage, and have honed my powers enough to accomplish such a task without the need of someone else's invention. So which would you rather have--me, with the promise of life, or as many brides as you wish, but with the same troubles and failures as before?"

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Are you ready, then? One brief moment of pain, and we will be together forever."

He stood close by me and held out a hand for me to take.

"As long as you swear that I will be your one and only bride."

"And you keep your promise."

All it took was a look between our eyes to confirm our agreement. I took his hand as he drew me closer, and his eyes lit up like ice fire while fangs began to grow out of his mouth. Outside the castle, a bright red light shot straight through the roof and up into the sky, a visible beacon to the new visitors of castle Dracula. The three men had just crossed over and dashed across the bridge after staring at this event. The light and a sharp cry only served to worsen their fears.

"Damn! If I were still a werewolf, I could get us over these doors. We're going to have to find another way in," exclaimed Van Helsing.

"Over here, quick! I found a sewage tunnel," Michael yelled.

"Let us pray that we are not too late," said Marlus as he went in first, and the others came next with their torches.

They came out in what seemed like a basement, and tried to adjust their eyes to the cold, murky darkness. Wet and mossy walls surrounded the trio as they made their way over to a flight of stairs that had a rusty rail, and climbed up to an expansive stone hall. Some tapestries hung drearily and a few torches were lit, but there seemed to be no other signs of life anywhere. They quickly and quietly crossed to the other side and hid behind a large column to observe their surroundings.

A few Dwergi walked by, speaking in their own language, but thankfully didn't spy the group of heroes.

"Alright, the coast is clear. Follow me," whispered Van Helsing.

They moved from their spot and began running toward the end of the hall, until Michael suddenly slipped and let out a cry. Even the dead could've heard such a disturbance in a once quiet place.

A single Dwergi came out of a nearby doorway to investigate and shouted to its comrades as it spotted Marlus and Van Helsing helping Michael to his feet. The little imps chased after them, and a few managed to dodge Van Helsing's bullets. They barely made it to the door at the end before the Dwergi almost reached them, and Marlus and Van Helsing shut it quickly as Michael panted against a bare wall.

"That . . . was close," he barely said.

"Now to go find this girl before we're found."

Van Helsing led the way down another corridor that was thankfully empty, but the men still kept their eyes peeled for any more dangerous surprises as they passed more pictures and torches that created suspicious dark places and eyes. Then Marlus noticed a large set of doors in front of them, with one slightly ajar to reveal two human shadows cast from a light inside. He was absolutely sure of who was in there as he took off running, and the other two tried to catch up with him. The doors slammed open to Dracula about to pierce my neck with his fangs, and he looked up furiously at the intruders who stood staring at the entrance. No one made a move for a long, nerve-wrecking moment.

"Gabriel, you've returned," Dracula said as he dropped my body, and lightning struck outside.

Both enemies stared intently at each other, noticing nothing else around them.

"Yes, and now I have to stop you again."

Lighting and thunder boomed once more.

"And how do you plan to kill me this time? You are no longer a werewolf, and no longer a threat."

"That doesn't matter. Just step away from the girl, and we can settle this man to man."

Dracula laughed. "Do you think it is that simple, Gabriel? That I will obey you so you can be a grand hero, with your two assistants and a girl in danger?" he continued laughing. "Have you any idea what is truly going on?"

Before Van Helsing could answer, Marlus suddenly whipped out his sword and gave out a battle cry. He lunged straight at Dracula, who looked upon this foolish mortal with scorn. The vampire king stopped the attack in mid-air with his own hand, and threw Marlus to the side as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. Michael managed to sneak by them quickly and grabbed me as I began rising to my feet. Van Helsing pulled out his pistol and aimed as Dracula's attention returned to the circumstances, and both were on the verge of attacking. Then the demon slayer stopped when his foe started to transform.

"Now you fools will pay with your lives!"


	8. Old Enemies

Everyone just stared as giant wings sprouted out and human hands changed into claws. Terrible fangs grew out of a ghastly face, and a horrible beast now stood where a man had once been. We were getting a glimpse at the other side of Dracula, but this was nothing new to Van Helsing.

"Quick, all of you! Get out of here as fast as you can! I'll hold him off, but don't look back!"

By this time, Dracula had flown up and was deciding who to strike first as he flew back and forth below the cracked ceiling.

"Is he mad taking on that thing by himself?!" exclaimed Marlus.

"Run now, questions later," replied Michael.

He yanked my arm before I could do anything and we went left through a pair of side doors that Marlus blocked with a chair, and both men stood on their guard as a ferocious battle waged outside.

Van Helsing tried reloading his pistol while Dracula resumed his human form.

"You're wasting your time, Gabriel. Just give me the girl, and I will consider letting you go alive," he said as he approached.

"Having another bride won't help you much, old friend. Unless you have the Frankenstein monster hidden around here somewhere."

Then Dracula stopped and laughed as Van Helsing became confused; so did Marlus and Michael who were listening in by the doors.

"You think you know everything, don't you? Well, I'm afraid that this time I am the one with all the knowledge." He smiled coyly.

"So there is another way to bring your children to life."

"Correct. But I'm afraid you will not be here to see what I have found."

His beastly side appeared again as he leapt at Van Helsing and struck a blow, even though he was shot repetatively. Van Helsing rolled to the side and whipped out his Tojo blades when he ran out of bullets, and almost managed to slice off part of a wing. Both enemies slashed out at each other ferociously, but Van Helsing wasn't the same man he was years ago. Dracula struck him deeply on his left arm and a good part of his chest; Van Helsing collapsed against a wall and looked like he knew the end was coming.

"No!" Michael shouted to himself. "I have to do something, quick."

He paused in thought and then turned to Marlus. "Here, sprinkle this holy water all across the walls, and take care of Lady Riana," he said as he handed the king a large glass bottle from his pack.

Marlus was about to protest when Michael stopped him. "Just do it!"

Then he went over to the doors, removed the chair, and opened them while Marlus began pouring the clear liquid all over a side wall. He made his way around quickly and then came over to the middle of the floor where I sat in a frustrated heap.

"My lady, don't cry. Everything is going to be all right."

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed as I shunned away his attempt to comfort me.

He was taken back by my response, but was even more shocked when he saw what Michael was doing.

"Now Gabriel, prepare to die once and for all!"

But before Dracula could strike, Michael burst onto the scene.

"Great-uncle, hurry! Why don't you come after me, you oversized, foul excuse for a beast!"

He might as well have set a bomb on himself.

With a rage full of anger and hatred, Dracula now went for Michael, who now realized the full extent of his insult. He pulled out a gun and began fighting for his life as Marlus bravely came out and helped Van Helsing make his way to the door. Michael was trying his best to distract the creature, and I was about to enter the room when Marlus appeared in the doorway supporting Van Helsing, and unknowingly blocked my way as he motioned for me to help. By this time, Michael dashed into the room, shut and blocked the doors with a bang, and sprinkled the last of the holy water on them.

"Now we pray for a miracle," Marlus barely said.

Outside the doors, Dracula changed back into a human as the bullet holes across his body disappeared.

"You can run, Gabriel, but you cannot hide."

Then he prepared to transport himself into the room where the men sat waiting in fear, but an invisible blockade prevented him from coming even within a few feet of the doors.

"Such a useless attempt can only come from the mind of a coward. I will find a way in, and when I do, you all shall die," he scowled.


	9. She's a Witch!

Inside the room . . .

Van Helsing sat in a chair laboriously breathing as Michael wrapped and tended to the wounds as best he could. While they were preoccupied with his health, I was making my way over to the doors when I was blocked by Marlus again.

"Riana! We know you want to destroy him, but it's not safe outside. Stay in here where we can protect you."

He tried to put his arms around me, but I pushed them aside and continued on.

"Don't let her go whatever you do," Van Helsing said as he sat up and grunted in pain. "She doesn't want what you think she does."

Michael soon joined Marlus, and I collapsed to the floor on my knees with tears running down my face. I knew I could've easily moved them with my magic, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially these men who had become my friends. All they could do was watch as I struggled with my inner conflict.

"How did you know?" I asked as I recovered from my emotional outburst.

"The Knights of the Holy Order recently told me you set out looking for Dracula; possibly to kill him. But now I have good reason to believe otherwise."

"Why didn't you tell me you already knew about her?"

"Michael, you had an idea of her goals; besides, I didn't want you to feel bad knowing I already knew."

"So . . . what is her true purpose, if she is not under his spell?" Marlus asked suspiciously.

"I can tell you right now she's not under a spell of any kind, but why don't you ask her exactly what she wants from Dracula."

They all stared at me for an answer, but nothing happened for a few, long moments. Suddenly, hacking sounds came out of nowhere, and something was hitting against the doors by familiar sounding creatures. The Dwergi were trying to break their way in.

"No!" I cried. "I will not be stopped!"

I rose quickly and was almost to my goal before Michael and Marlus could react. The doors still held strong, but the axes were making splintering holes, and we could catch a glimpse of the other side. Dracula's eyes cut straight through and he smiled as he watched the series of events unfold.

"Yes; come to me, my angel, so that I may rule the world."

But before I could grasp the handle, a small vial with holy water and a ruby gem rolled past my feet, and a few words left my body almost completely immobile. I turned my head to face Van Helsing.

"Where did you learn how to perform a paralysis spell?!"

"Let's just say I know how to deal with witches. Now don't try anything, or else I'll have to hurt you even more," he sighed as he grimaced in pain again.

"A witch?! By God, I had no idea!" exclaimed Marlus as he took a few steps back with wide eyes.

I looked down in shame. "Now you've exposed me for what I truly am."

"Lady Riana . . . why didn't you tell us this before?" Michael almost whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?! I was afraid, if people knew . . . I most likely would be burned or hanged. Which would you prefer?!" I shouted bitterly. "If you only knew what I went through, you would understand what brought me here . . . to him," I finished as I looked up at the doors that were slowly breaking in pieces.

"But he's just using you for his own selfish goals!" he yelled back.

"So?! I 'm using him as well; what difference does it make? It doesn't matter now—we'll all be killed anyway."

"Riana, is that your name?" Van Helsing paused to regain his breath. "If we survive this ordeal, how would you like to come back with me to Rome? There are people there who can help you."

"Don't you understand?! No one like you can help me—this is the only way."

"No, it's not!" Michael exploded. "If you continue with your plan and take over the world, you'll kill everyone until there's nothing left, and if you don't, he will."

"He's right. Evil turns in on itself, and it's not worth it to be alone or dead."

"Please, my lady," begged Marlus "do the right thing."

I stared for a long moment as I thought about this life-changing decision.

"What will become of me afterwards?"

"If you help us kill Dracula and we escape from this place, you can join our ranks and vanquish any evil that threatens humanity. You'll be around others like you, and you can even see the world," Van Helsing told me.

Hope returned to my eyes. "Alright; but I can't do it alone."

"Of course not; that's why we're here," he answered back as he tried to stand up with difficulty.


	10. A Deadly Transformation

He spoke a chant and Michael removed the vial as I regained my bodily movements. Then I suddenly froze when a large, wooden splinter went flying right by my head and straight into the other wall like a dart. Everyone's eyes were on the broken doors; only a few hits and the Dwergi would enter.

"Enough!" Dracula commanded in a booming voice.

His servants stopped and stepped aside as their master came through the now destroyed barrier. "I have come to take back what you stole from me, Gabriel."

Then he locked his eyes on me and seemed to be silently calling out to my soul as he approached.

"Don't let them stop you, my angel. Remember your promise."

"My promise . . ." I uttered as I took a few steps toward him with dazed eyes.

"No! You are falling into his trap!" Marlus cried as he was about to run forward in an attempt to stop me.

Van Helsing raised an arm and halted the king. "Stay where you are. She has to resist him herself, or else she'll never truly be on our side."

Both Michael and Marlus waited impatiently as Dracula seemed to lure me in.

"Come, and let us leave these fools behind," the vampire lord continued to seduce.

"My friends . . . I won't see them die!" I suddenly regained my senses and stood my ground.

"Alright; have it your way. Seize her!"

Two Dwergi appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my wrists. They were short little buggers, but were extremely strong. I was about to chant a spell when I was stopped.

"My servants are invulnerable to magic, so anything you try will fail."

All his attention was on me as Michael started panicking.

"We've got to save her, great-uncle! We've got to do something!"

"Does it look like I have a plan written on my face?! You need to start thinking for yourself, Michael, because I'm not going to be around forever to keep saving you," Van Helsing shouted back as he leaned against the wall in pain, anger & frustration on his face.

"Then I will go," Marlus surprisingly stated. "Unhand the lady, you fiends!" he bellowed as he drew his sword and charged at the closest Dwergi.

"Are you in such a rush to die?"

Dracula instantly appeared right in front of Marlus, stopping him in his tracks. Then he clutched the king by the throat and raised him in the air. Marlus began choking on the tight grasp.

"Just leave them alone! It's me you want!" I yelled as I struggled.

"You should have thought of that before you betrayed me; now you will watch your heroes die one by one! Then I will deal with you," he snapped back with glaring eyes.

"Then I am sorry," I murmured.

With one last bit of effort, I managed to throw off the Dwergi momentarily, and I took off running to the other side of the room. Van Helsing stood up again and Michael rushed to my aid as I barely made it through to them. He was holding his own with a saber, but two against one odds weren't exactly the best. Now Dracula was absolutely furious.

He faced Marlus who was now almost to the brink of suffocating, and drew him steadily closer as several fangs came out of a growing mouth. I overcame my shock and reached into one of my packs hastily, bringing up a small glass bottle full of a yellow liquid. Van Helsing looked at me as if I were mad; Marlus was fighting for his life.

"Michael, take this! It's the only thing that can save us!"

He came back as I traded the bottle for his sword and picked up where he left off. One of the Dwergi was severely injured, and I soon ended its misery with one swipe.

"What exactly is it?" He asked as he took the top off and looked at the bottle for a brief moment.

"Werewolf venom! But hurry up and drink it!" I yelled back, going on the offensive against the last Dwergi.

After a gulp, he brought the liquid to his lips and finished it in one swallow. Dracula realized what was going on, stopped his attempted murder, and stared in horror as Michael began to transform.

To be continued—more chapters on the way! Promise!


End file.
